A Change in Perspective
by RelativelySain
Summary: A new twist on the picture of imprisonment. Will a new vantage point finally bring these witches together or will it end up separating them for good? (Rated M for possible future chapters...I like flexibility. Oh...and this will be gay. Hellah gay. You have been warned.)
1. Agatha's Day

"Hecate, I'm so sorry. I let you down."

* * *

"Ada, don't give up. I will find a way to get you out."

Neither woman could comfort the other as no sound penetrated the barrier: a perfectly crafted vengeance. Both trapped, separated, and aware but too caught up in the notion that the other was trapped to realize she wasn't the only one. Agatha couldn't be more pleased with herself. Now it was only a question of where she would display it.

It only seemed fitting to keep them in **_her_** office...in a neat frame on the desk where she could easily gloat over each day's new triumph to her ungrateful sister and the loyal lap dog she took for granted. There was something about her sister crumbled and broken that just warmed her heart. Finally, Agatha had ended up on top and Ada would know what it felt like to be overlooked and forgotten.

With a sweep of her arms the cluttered nick knacks, fabric, and bits of colored plastic that passed as decor disappeared. In their place were proper office furniture, the desk cleared of all but a leather desk pad, a cup of writing tools, and a metal desk lamp. She sighed happily at the change, so unlike her sister's office and their mother's before hers. Something altogether new and altogether Agatha's. She set the small framed painting down on the desk.

"Much better."


	2. Ada's Day

After so many years, her body knew her daily schedule well enough to wake up on its own…usually a few minutes before her alarm spell even went off. This morning Ada laid there, eyes still closed, as she listened to the birds beginning to wake for the day outside the castle. She burrowed away from the chill of the morning dew, further into the warmth of her blankets. The alarm only managed one rattling blare before she waved her hand to stop it. Sighing and giving her body a nice stretch to shake the last traces of the night off her, Ada smiled and opened her eyes. Another beautiful spring day that would bring out the better spirits of her girls. As she prepared herself for breakfast in the hall she pondered over what Miss Tapioca would have for them this morning. Her grin widened a fraction picturing the faces her Deputy Head would pull depending on the dish.

Cold porridge, black pudding, jam and toast, and pastries as it would happen. Not much of it made its way onto Hecate's plate but that was to be expected. Only a few bits of black pudding and toast were deemed appetizing it would seem. Ada's plate however was loaded up...mostly with pastries.

"...should be focusing on their studies not tempting their already rowdy behavior by letting them wander the grounds unsupervised to complete…"

"Keeping them cooped up inside on such a fine day is exactly why they're so rowdy. Some fresh spring air is just what they need."

Hecate and Marigold had fallen into a steady routine of heated debates since the Great Wizard had permitted her to return this term, under the watchful eye of Ada of course. They had agreed it may be the best thing for her, seeing the good influence the school had already had on her...perhaps they could encourage her to stay out of trouble and as magic wasn't strictly needed to teach art it also served to find her a place in the magical world now that she was without her powers. Ada didn't mind the scuffles between her art and potions mistresses. After all, she could see past what some might see as hostility. She saw that despite their differences, Marigold had managed to earn a grain of respect from the otherwise hard to impress Deputy Head. Their debates were more therapeutic than aggressive: both respecting the other's right to have a different ideal but listening to their perspective in the off chance that they may change one another's minds or broaden their own. Only slightly different than the teasing exchanged between Dimity and Hecate which was less about debating and more about getting under each other's skin for the fun of it. Sometimes Ada wondered if she was meant to be looking out for the girls or their teachers.

Perhaps both, she concluded as she stopped during a patrol of the hallways to talk with a fretful looking group of first years trying to console their friend.

"Yes, it can be a bit scary so far up there, can't it?" The child nodded between sniffles, out of sorts over the idea of failing her flying test and being kicked out of the academy. "You know what helps anytime I have to face something scary? Take a deep breath. Imagine yourself already having come out the other end safe and sound, the scary bit already finished. We are all more capable witches than we first imagine...after all we've had plenty of witches through the years that were the worst fliers you could imagine...and not a single one of them ever came to any serious harm while at Cackles. They all left steady and confident…not just of their broom but of themselves."

A few hugs and they were off on their way. Who knows if it would really stick but the girls would be alright...and she would pop in with Dimity later to see if she couldn't give the girl some extra attention during class.

Arriving at the door to her office, she was mentally tallying the list of tasks to complete at her desk when the sight of her door slightly ajar gave her pause. "Hello? Is someone in here?" She asked as she cautiously entered, on the lookout for any wayward students. Some form of trouble she may have been prepared for but seeing her twin sitting smugly in the chair behind the desk she was not. Her jaw hung open, too stunned to react right away: unfortunate seeing as Agatha had no such delay. She felt the wave of magic crash over her even as she stared at the outstretched hand, her body frozen in time. As she watched her sister come round the desk towards her with a smirk and a cocky sway of her hips, she could hear the door close and lock behind her.

"Hello sister."


	3. Hecate's Day

"Ada, I..." She began even as she was still materializing in the office, intent on getting the timetables and assignments for the upcoming school activity weekend settled as early as possible so she could move on to other matters. Her face paled as she stared from her spot by Ada's desk at her paralyzed Head Mistress and...Agatha! Her face immediately hardened into a scowl, no time or questions wasted before she hurled an immobilization spell at Agatha. The witch blocked it with a wave, sending the unspent magic barreling into a lamp that crashed to the stone floor.

The two witches locked into a duel of spells, the strain evident in Hecate's voice as she spoke. "Agatha, **how** did you get out of the painting? And-what-did-you-do-to Ada?" She practically growled out the last question.

Agatha's response was more laced with spite than strain. "Escape, you mean?" She gave a laugh that turned Hecate's stomach. "Now why would I tell you that? If I were you, I'd be more concerned with **who else** got out of the painting."

Hecate gasped, eyes wide in horror as she realized what she had overlooked or, more precisely, **who** she had overlooked. A thick rope that had been hanging down alongside a banner wound its way quickly over Hecate's shoulder from behind, pulling tight around her neck. The unexpected jerk caused her to fall a step back, hands releasing her spell to move towards the rope only to have it bind her wrists together. She began trying to dispel the rope but a strong blow of magic from the witch across the room caught her in the gut, ridding her of her breath and concentration as she near doubled over, mostly stopped by the rope at her neck. The blast would have done a lot more than that if it weren't for Hecate's protective spells. She fought to move past the pain and get enough oxygen through to her brain to cast a spell but her hopes were waning. Behind her, a distinctively nasally laugh joined in Agatha's mocking. Agatha, she may have a chance against but with Ms. Gullet helping her...

"Face it Hecate, you chose the wrong side. Shame. Such loyalty would have been well rewarded if you had only placed your faith in the RIGHT sister."

"Don't expect to be saved by your brats either...we have plans for that disrespectful lot..."

She allowed them to bolster on. It gave Hecate time to undo the spell on the rope which slid to the floor allowing her a deep recovering breath. As she turned to face them, her spell nearly caught Ms. Gullet but she simply couldn't work quickly enough to out duel two witches at once. The spell was deflected and Hecate was left attempting to defend herself on two fronts. It wasn't long before the two witches combined their magic to use against her, holding her fixed in place with a devastated expression. This could not end this way, she needed to help Ada...the school. "Agatha, please...do what you must but leave the students out of this. They're only children. You can't hold a grudge against them…"

"Can't I?" Agatha cut her off cheerfully. "Last time we were gracious enough to banish you both together…this time you won't be so lucky. Let's see how well you do when neither of you have the school or each other to help you stop me."

There was a moment where Hecate's head reeled, unable to establish an equilibrium, before she was aware that the stillness and dark around her were attributes of the room itself. She tried to find something, anything, to give her a hint of where she was and how to get out. Her head jerked 'round as a light caught her attention. That hadn't been there before. She stalked cautiously towards it, eyes softening with concern and her stride turning into a run as she saw the image of Ada. No, not image she realized as she reached out and touched the bright vertical pane of glass. Ada was moving, pacing, on the other side, in some room that appeared to be much like Hecate's only...she was looking up from Ada's feet as if she were in the floor.

That dizzying feeling overtook Hecate again and she had to steady herself on the glass but even that felt like it was moving. No. It _was_ moving. Hecate stumbled at the loss of it as it pulled away. She called out Ada's name and followed it as best she could until it came to a stop again, this time in the ceiling of a confined nook. She slowed to a stop just outside, watching what she could see of Ada through the glass. Ada had fallen to her knees and was staring down through the glass with a concerned expression. It took a moment for Hecate to realize…Ada was searching for _her_. Her chest expanded, brows pinched as she propelled forward onto her knees in the nook, into Ada's view. It had been no decision at all. It had been what Ada needed and so Hecate had done it before her mind had any say in the matter. Her heart sank as the action didn't alleviate the sorrowful expression on her friend's face, or the heaviness in her shoulders. She reached up to touch the glass where Ada's hand was, trying to convey as much support as she could.


	4. On Top of The Glass

Ada had no doubt that Hecate was a capable witch…but for all her attributes: Hecate played by the rules, always. Agatha did not. Miss Gullet gleamed down from the balcony at the dueling witches and how Ada wished with all her being that she could stop what was about to happen, but try as she might she could not move. She was forced to watch helplessly as the woman who had become an indispensable staple of her life struggled to do all she could to avoid being strangled by the enchanted rope. For a moment, Ada thought Hecate might manage to even the playing field but Agatha threw a protection spell in front of Miss Gullet just in time. Any time Hecate managed to block one witch's spell the other witch had another following on its heels. It seemed the two had finished their cat and mouse game however as they gathered their magic to strike Hecate at once, the witch unable to withstand the force of both of their powers combined.

Ada did not like the sound of whatever her sister was plotting but she didn't have too much time to worry over it before Hecate was gone.

"Hecate!" The scream never made it farther than inside Ada's mind. Her throat felt tight and a troubling feeling sat heavy in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to plead with her sister to reconsider…to spare the school, to spare Hecate. She would take the brunt of her anger if needed but as her sister and her lackey approached all she could do was watch with a strained expression.

"Aww, it looks like she's worried. Do you think it's for the school or for her _best friend_?" Miss Gullet asked with amused glee lighting up her features.

"Hardly makes a difference. She won't be saving either. Not this time."

Ada lost her breath as the world went black and she felt herself falling only she found her feet on solid ground again without ever having to land. Well, on solid glass anyway. Where had Agatha sent her? It was silent and pitch black apart from a blue glow coming from the glass beneath her feet.

She tried to fight back the panic. How had she allowed this to happen? It was her JOB to keep the school safe, to protect the girls. She'd let them all down…again. No. Now was not the time. She had to find a way out of this. A few attempts at magic-ing her way out only left her frustrated and pacing anxiously as she tried to brainstorm. The only thing around to possibly work with seemed to be the floor. She looked down and her eyes widened. Hecate! Her image was faint and seemed to be spinning in and out but she could just make her out. She knelt closer to the glass, hands feeling the glass as if it would somehow bring them closer or her Deputy Head more into focus. Then she was gone. Ada could count every heartbeat, every breath that passed as she waited. It would seem whatever Agatha's game, she did not intend to bring the image back.

"Hecate, I'm so sorry. I let you down. I let you all down."

* * *

To be continued...

Well, it's a start anyway. A work inspired by a painting I'm currently working on and hope to post on my Deviant Art once completed. In between RL and the painting, I'll try to get more chapters up. Let me know if you like it so far or if I'm just writing for the empty void. =P


	5. Beneath The Glass

There had been no sound, no movement in the air, not even a charge of magic to give away when the opening to the cramped nook disappeared. Just more of the same magic thrumming beneath the moving prison. Hecate forced herself not to dwell on her foolishness. Nothing to be done for it now. At least she was still with Ada, in a way. As long as she could be sure Ada was okay, that was one less thing to worry about...and with figuring out how to get to Ada and then get them both back to the girls before Agatha could cause any harm was plenty to worry about on its own. Ada was speaking again...sorting through her worries and trying to figure out what to do next, Hecate knew. She may not be able to hear the words but she had spent years observing and trying to anticipate this woman to best coordinate the running of the school. She knew her habits, her reactions, and her expressions. It had been clear before long that Ada couldn't see her any longer…maybe she never had. Hecate had quieted, settling into a more comfortable position on her rump, leaning back against the wall with her legs in front of her. Unfortunately there wasn't enough space to straighten them out. She knew it may not be bothering her now but if things didn't change again to give her more space, her legs and back would be murdering her from being folded up like this. Resting her hands down at her sides she laid out her own plots; silently watching Ada through the small pane of glass above her.

The results: grim, far-fetched, or relying on assumptions that could prove false once applied. She flexed then balled her fists, sharp nails biting into her palms before she stretched the fingers out again. How much time had they been in here she wondered, looking down as she lifted the pocket watch hanging from the chain around her neck. The lid popped open with a click, her long finger wrapping around behind it. Three and a half hours. Her muscles were stiff and her lower back aggravated enough where she'd begun shifting in place, unable to relieve the strain. She sighed in frustration raising a hand and twisting her wrist in a sharp semi-circle. Her face dropped a second before her brows pinched in concern. She had known her magic wouldn't work on her surroundings but it was still present. She could feel it under the surface, ready as ever…and yet: the discomfort in her back remained. Agatha had bound her magic as an added insult to this increasingly aggravating situation.

 **I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I**

4 hours.

A lack of movement from the otherwise continuous shifting of light from above caused Hecate to check on Ada again. She was back on the ground, hunched over with her face buried in her hands out of sight. Hecate's chest sank.

"Ada, don't give up. I will find a way to get you out."

 **I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I**

4 hours 33 minutes. 4 hours 51 minutes. 5 hours. 5 hours 26 minutes. 6 hours. Ada having tired herself out between the pacing, worrying, and crying was now curled up on the ground, arm tucked under her head as her chest rose and fell steadily.

At 7 Hecate stopped opening the time piece, all her focus now on trying to keep her mind occupied as she shifted and flexed nearly non-stop. Her breathing was heavy and she could almost swear the damn nook had managed to get smaller. No. She forced herself to calm. She would be fine. Ada, the girls, they would all be fine. She just had to ignore her body's complaints. It didn't take long for her thoughts to drift back to Ada, eyes following suit. She looked so sweet when she slept. Hecate wished she could somehow reach out and stroke her hair, hold her, anything to help lessen her burdens. Not that she would, even if there wasn't a glass pane separating them. That was one method of support she most absolutely did not allow herself. To get anywhere near that line held danger of her falling hat first over it…what a mess that would make of things. She wouldn't risk losing this: her relationship with her coworker, her friend. Friend. Whose soft lips were so close she could have leaned forward and…

Hecate reached up, the action grinding the joints at her elbow and shoulder. The glass was warm against her fingertip as she traced over said lips. She couldn't keep her arm raised for too long. She let her muscles sink heavily into the ground and tried to find a position that allowed her to stretch out as much as possible.

 **I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I**

Hecate gasped as a sharp pain radiated through her nose and brow bone. She had to drag her arm out from underneath her before she could push herself up with a groan, the light blinding when she attempted to crack her eyes open. Disoriented and blinking to try to adjust to the light, she felt something wet running from her nose over her lips and chin. After a moment she understood. She was in Agatha's imprisonment. Below her, the cause of the damn light, was the glass rectangle showing a still sleeping Ada Cackle…though now there were drops of blood on her arm and cheek. No, not on her, on the glass. Hecate had fallen asleep and the room had changed again. She'd fallen from the current ceiling down to the old one…nose first. She was grateful no one could hear the whimper as she attempted to wipe the blood off her top lip, deeply regretting the action as she held back the tears welling in her eyes. No touching anywhere near her nose for a while. Attempting to sit up wasn't much better as a slightly less intense pain shot through her hip bone which had apparently hit second.


	6. Falling Into Place

Ms. Gullet tripped over her words when she finally realized Agatha wasn't paying attention. As Ms. Gullet had been talking, Agatha had picked up the portrait from her desk and shifted it upside down in her hands with a mischievous grin.

"What is it?" Ms. Gullet asked, coming 'round to take a look herself. "Are they finally doing something interesting?"

"Oh no, I was just admiring Hecate suffering a rare moment of uncoordinated mayhem." Agatha replied with a chuckle. She was surprised that incredible beak of Hecate's hadn't broken with the way she landed. Ms. Gullet laughed from over Agatha's shoulder.

Things were going spectacularly. Ada and her Deputy Head were out of the way. No one had noticed Ms. Gullet and herself taking their place and soon the upperclassmen were going on a school trip that would get them out of her hair…leaving the First Years who had yet to be poisoned against her. It was a tedious thing, pretending to be her meek little sister and having to slowly ease into the changes she wanted to make. To finally bring this school up to date with the modern witching world, to make it a school girls WANTED to attend rather than were sent to by parents who either valued tradition or high standards of education. The number of those parents were dwindling and she's amazed her sister hadn't flown the school into the ground by now.

"We can finish going over budgets when you return from Yarrow Glades." Agatha said, placing the portrait down gently on her desk. "I still have to mirror Ms. Pentangle and it's best you aren't here. I don't want to chance her realizing you aren't Hecate."

"Right." Ms. Gullet replied with a crooked grin. "I'll mirror you once I've spoken with Ursa."

Sitting in front of the mirror, Agatha shifted shoulders as she got into character again, brows softening in a pathetic nature. Once happy with her facade she made the call, waiting for the younger Head Mistress to appear.


	7. Head to Head

Pippa wore a warm smile despite her apparent shock over the unexpected call.

"Ms. Cackle! Well met."

"Well met Ms. Pentangle. I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

"Not at all! I was just settling in for the night. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, truth be told…I was hoping to trouble you for some advice."

"Advice?...Of course, however I can help…" Pippa trailed off, waiting to see what Ada had questions on. A small part of her wondered if it would be advice on a certain Deputy Head. Whatever she was expecting it certainly hadn't been what Ada said next, not that the prospect didn't excite her.

"I was hoping you could help me make Cackles a bit more…modern."

"Modern?"

"Or at the very least, more attractive to prospective students. I hate to admit it but…our numbers have been dwindling in recent years and each year we seem to pull in smaller and smaller selection groups. I fear if we make no changes…that we would eventually risk having to close down the school."

"Oh Ada…of course I'm happy to help. We may not even have to make that many changes…" She offered, knowing that this would be difficult (if not for the Head Mistress then certainly for her Deputy Head.) Ada nodded with a strained smile, likely trying her best to keep a positive outlook on all this.

"Are you free for tea tomorrow? We can talk in more detail then."

"Your school or mine?" Pippa offered without hesitation.

"I'll meet you here then. Say around three o'clock?"

"I look forward to it."


	8. Looking In

"Thank you Ms. Pentangle. I'm sure I don't have to tell you what this means to the school." As the mirror cleared, Agatha straightened her posture with a cocky smirk. She rose from the chair, straightening out the frumpy clothes with a scowl before rolling her eyes. She passed both her hands down the front of her with a flick and she was back in her well-tailored dress. That was better. She stopped by the desk to put away any unfinished work and to magic the portrait from the desk to her nightstand. It wouldn't do to have a nosy student sneaking in where they didn't belong and spotting it.

Back in her new bedroom, she decided she had let Hecate stew long enough. It was time to start stoking embers. She waved her hand across the bedroom mirror and a dimly lit closed-eyed Hecate appeared within it.

"Hecate…" Agatha crooned softly.


	9. A Change in the Glass

Hecate had closed her eyes but hadn't managed to fall back asleep, the pain impossible to ignore. Her eyes shot wide open however at the sound of her name. "Ada?" Her voice was louder than intended, not having realized how much she needed to hear from Ada until now. She grimaced, jaw locking to keep from voicing the pain as she shifted to squint down at the bright glass.

"How's your nose? I see the bleeding stopped."

Hecate's brows pinched together. This wasn't right. Amusement over Hecate's pain shown clearly over the face of one Hecate cared so much for. The face wasn't the only thing out of place Hecate noted as she took in the clothes. Her brows lowered and she growled out the name like a dirty word.

"Agatha."

The woman laughed in turn. "You should be happier to see me…after all this may be the only conversation you get for a very long time."

Hecate refused to play whatever game this was. Remaining silent as she fumed, pressed back against the wall for as much distance as she could manage in the confined space.

"I've never understood why you've always been so untrusting of me Hecate. I have only ever offered you friendship. It wasn't until after you conspired against me that I even housed a negative thought towards you."

Hecate's brows shot up in disbelief despite her attempts to disengage. "Conspired against _you_? I have only ever done what was needed to stop your schemes to supersede your own sister."

"I was doing what was _best_ for the school. Ada doesn't have what it takes…"

" _Ada_ is what is _best_ for the school."

"What has my sister done to earn such loyalty, hm? And what did I do so wrong? It's such a waste. Ms. Gullet, as useful as she is, could never hope to be half the witch you are or half as loyal. If you were by my side, we could finally put Cackles Academy on top again...and achieve so much more. Ada doesn't have the ambition needed to put to use your full potential Hecate."

"Cackles has long been a pinnacle of educational standards and Ada…"

"Yes, yes but that doesn't change the fact that more and more witching families are sending their girls to other schools now does it? She'll never truly appreciate you, you know."

"She already does." Hecate rebutted matter-of-factually.

"Yes but not in the way you truly want her to."

Hecate tensed. "I'm quite sure I don't know what you're talking about."


	10. The Unfavored Sister

Agatha gave a triumphant grin. "I'm quite sure you do. How long are you going to trail after her like some love sick puppy? You're far from subtle and it's been how many years now?" She was rewarded with the most delicious of flushes colouring Hecate's skin as the witch perched somewhere between shock and embarrassment. "Clearly my sister isn't interested. Give up on her and take a dignified exit. There are those who would show you the appreciation you deserve."

Ever a witch with range, Hecate's face changed once again as her brow rose in distaste, eyes icy. "Like you I suppose?"

Agatha held her grin, eyes alive with confidence. She had always seen her own strengths even when others had not.

"Would that be the worst thing?"

Hecate's only response was a cold glare. Agatha grinned wider. That's fine. Agatha wasn't opposed to a challenge.

"I don't enjoy this Hecate…but I can't have you running about trying to ruin everything to save your precious Ada." Agatha could tell by Hecate's glare that the younger witch didn't believe Agatha wasn't enjoying every minute of this. "I only wish you'd come to your senses and see that I'm not such a bad witch. I'm simply doing what I can to make the best out of a bad situation. I should think you'd understand better than my sister what it's like to get the short end of the broomstick in life."

Agatha left it at that and Hecate's image disappeared from the mirror. She knew Hecate had no intention of cooperating with her…yet; but Agatha had time on her side. She had always envied what Ada had in Hecate. Agatha had found something similar in Ms. Gullet but the woman could be a buffoon more times than not…and would likely throw Agatha on the pyre if it ever served to benefit her. A cheap imitation of yet another thing her sister had handed to her for no merit and for what? A powerful, beautiful young witch practically fawning all over her and she did absolutely NOTHING about it. She didn't deserve Hecate or this school and Agatha looked forward to seeing her sister's reaction when she finally realized she'd lost both.

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

Agatha had slept soundly and was pleased to wake and see that her bedside companions had not. Ada looked worn and Hecate, if the bags under her eyes were any indication, had not managed to get any rest after Agatha's little twist of the portrait last night. The spell would allow them to feel fatigue but would make sure both remained alive and well, with or without things like sleep and food. It had taken an intricate weaving of spells to create their little prison but it was worth every month of effort that went into it. Her favorite bit had been devising Hecate's side...there was something so poetically ironic about it. The more Hecate thought of Ada or yearned for her, the closer she would be drawn to the window but the more confined her prison would become. Hecate held all the power she needed to be free of that cramped space and the portrait even. All she had to do was want it more than she wanted Ada...to give up on her and leave her behind. Until she did so, she would suffer as Ada did, more so even: punishment for siding with Ada. Being so close, seeing her even in private moments that weren't meant to be witnessed by anyone...and yet unable to touch or comfort. Unable to be seen or heard. Hecate was not a fly on a wall. Flies after all can be sensed enough to cause a nuisance. No. Hecate was a nothing but a ghost, haunting Ada until she decided to move on...and Agatha thought it was high time she realized it.


End file.
